My Little Fag: Friendship is Stupid
My Little Fag: Friendship is Stupid is a retarded men's watching girls show cartoon created by Lauren Faust. It tells a g town (aka ponyville) with 6 ponies with no boyfriends, no job, and a associate a baby dragon. Creation In early 2009, Hasbro (the company who invented the pony toys) needed to make a television show that men will watch. They chose my little pony. They hired Lauren faust to make the show. They used a software called adobe flash 8 to fuck up each episode to do the so called animation. 3 episodes were made in febuary-august 2010, launced another so called "the hub" and then faggot people on the internet started obbsessing about it. The "Characters" (or should i say residents) Pinkie Pie Pinkie is the only gay character in the show. she i very addicted to cupcakes in several occasions . She often fucks up Rainbow dash, which explains why he poops rainbows. She also steels applejack's apples. Rainbow Dash He is the only character that is addicted to stuff (like applejack) and fucks clouds and the sky and fails to fly. He llooks gay before his plastic surgery to picture >. during one episode in season 1, he was attempted to get shot by Dick chenny during a hunting trip. he was absent during season 2, because he was in the hospitial because he sneezed rainbows and got sick. Applejack Applejack is a character who likes kicking apples, she has no job, no parents, no cousins, and no pets. her slave friend is applebloom and sex slave big mac. she also speaks with a texas anncient. unfortnaley, applejack died at the end of season 3, when she broke her leg finally from her freaking kicking the tree for apples. Fluttershy She is a pony that also has no job other the slave animals and is a chicken. She was absent on episode 5 of season 1, because her voice actor died from a fatal heart attack. she was also abesnt in season 2 of its episode 6, because the new voice actor got her voice lost. Rarity She is the rarest pony in history other than a japanese plush toy. she is aaddicted to diamonds, has no husband, and is always alone. she even fucks the diamond by making porn pictures rather than looking them up on the web. In one episode she said that she always thought she was gay up until the age of 18 and that she didnt have a sister until the age of 21. no one cared about her death in the currently productioned season 4, because this show stinks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Twillight Sparkle and Spike and others Twillight is another pony that has no parents and her slave pet which is known as spike the retarded dragon, he is manging her pride help, occanisly, he fucks twillights ass by stciking a needle to her tail then humping it. he is elergic to lemonade. the others characters i will not explain becuase this show is not good for men!!!!!!! so be it!!!!!!! Episodes Season 1 (2010-2011) Oh no!: the show has premeried Rape and write: spike rapes twillight than writes what he did Cupcake addiction part 1: pinkie pie now has a addiction and eats pink cupcakes. Cupcake addiction part 2: pinkie pie is still addicted to cupcakes, then her mouth bleeds and dies. Dragon quest: too late! No pride: its bad. My little farts: I stink bad My little breathe: I vomitted Drew pickles and barneys wedding part 1 and 2: a 2 hour episode consisting drew pikcles and barney getting married, than they have an orgy! (final episode of season 1) Season 2 (2011-2012) Spike's loss: Spike is sad, someone stole his magic and he kills himself. Apple machine: applejack makes a apple making machine but explodes! My little blood: terroist are evil!: twillight and spike and others kill hobos that try to invade ponyville. Lesson zero: Warning: never watch this episode A big day for fluttershy Princess celestia vs princess luna Fluttercane: fluttershy makes a hurricane and sucks the whole entire city!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Death of applejack: applejack gets killed after kicking the biggest tree branch for more apples, the residents warn her loss. (final appearance of applejack, final episode of season 2) Season 3 (2012-2013) fluttershy is hungry: fluttershy eats applejack's corpse, she gets sick and is diagonis with corpse cancer! pony season: hunter try to kill all of the residents of ponyville, while the gay gang fight for there life. Ponies in hospitial: the gang has to go to the hospitial after the events from the previous episode. Pony express: the gang is slaved and is summoned to deliver mail, but everything goes wrong. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (translation: ponies on uncyclopedia): pinkie pie makes a uncyclopedia article about her self but is banned for copyright!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ponnyooogle: the ponys make there own website by copying google, but gets arrested for teh stupid copyright!!!!!!!!!!! Arrestment part 1: the pony gang but spike is arrested for breaking beer bottles and it is up to spike to stop them Arrestment part 2: spike stops the police for arresting the gang. (final episode of season 3) Season 4 (2013-2014, last season!!!) Warning: these following episodes were announced on lauren faust's facebook page on April 29-May 7, 2013, concept arts see here were leaked 1 week after production began, so dont go running to the computer finding, so go home and watch a 20th century fox logo on youtube for something else to do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Death of Rainbow Dash: Rainbow dash dies from getting lightning struck, while flying in the rain. (final appearance of Raiunbow dash) Ponyville is haunted: ponyville is being haunted by the ghost of applejack and rainbow dash. The death of twillight: twillight is being shot to death by a drugatic, leaving spike all by himself. (final appearance of twillight sparkle) The Death of pinkie pie: pinkie pie throws a rage after her stored got robbed and then her head explodes!!!! (final appearance of pinkie pie) Ponyville is haunted part 2: Ponyville is now haunted by both the ghost of twillight and pinkie pie. The Death of rarity: no one cares. The Death of spike: spike cant stand life without twillight, so he kills himself by hanging himself outside twillight's house. (final appearance of spike) The Death of fluttershy: fluttershy discovers zombies and gets eaten!!!!!!!!!!!! (final appearance of fluttershy) Goodbye ponyville!!!!: In this series finale, ponyville is being invaded by space invaders!!!! while rarity and spike and fluttershy too start haunted the town, while the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christine_%281983_film%29%7CChristine car] eats princess celestia and while luna the moon (from bear and the big blue house) is eating princess luna. The End: Ponyville becomes abandonded, looses money, then explodes, muahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! no more bronies and ponies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Movie In June 2013, Hasbro released a movie called "My Little Fag: Equestria Thugs" it was a awful movie, i know, you do not want to see it like me. Category:Non-creepypastas Category:Stuff that sucks Category:Uncyclopedia pages Category:Stuff i HATE!!!! Category:STUFF THAT SUCKS Category:Other Category:Computers and internet